1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spectrum analysis and management for radio frequency signals, and more particularly for automatically identifying open space in a wireless communications spectrum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is known in the prior art to provide wireless communications spectrum management for detecting devices for managing the space. Spectrum management includes the process of regulating the use of radio frequencies to promote efficient use and gain net social benefit. A problem faced in effective spectrum management is the various numbers of devices emanating wireless signal propagations at different frequencies and across different technological standards. Coupled with the different regulations relating to spectrum usage around the globe effective spectrum management becomes difficult to obtain and at best can only be reached over a long period of time.
Another problem facing effective spectrum management is the growing need from spectrum despite the finite amount of spectrum available. Wireless technologies have exponentially grown in recent years. Consequently, available spectrum has become a valuable resource that must be efficiently utilized. Therefore, systems and methods are needed to effectively manage and optimize the available spectrum that is being used.
Most spectrum management devices may be categorized into two primary types. The first type is a spectral analyzer where a device is specifically fitted to run a ‘scanner’ type receiver that is tailored to provide spectral information for a narrow window of frequencies related to a specific and limited type of communications standard, such as cellular communication standard. Problems arise with these narrowly tailored devices as cellular standards change and/or spectrum use changes impact the spectrum space of these technologies. Changes to the software and hardware for these narrowly tailored devices become too complicated, thus necessitating the need to purchase a totally different and new device. Unfortunately, this type of device is only for a specific use and cannot be used to alleviate the entire needs of the spectrum management community.
The second type of spectral management device employs a methodology that requires bulky, extremely difficult to use processes, and expensive equipment. In order to attain a broad spectrum management view and complete all the necessary tasks, the device ends up becoming a conglomerate of software and hardware devices that is both hard to use and difficult to maneuver from one location to another.
While there may be several additional problems associated with current spectrum management devices, at least four major problems exist overall: 1) most devices are built to inherently only handle specific spectrum technologies such as 900 MHz cellular spectrum while not being able to mitigate other technologies that may be interfering or competing with that spectrum, 2) the other spectrum management devices consist of large spectrum analyzers, database systems, and spectrum management software that is expensive, too bulky, and too difficult to manage for a user's basic needs, 3) other spectrum management devices in the prior art require external connectivity to remote databases to perform analysis and provide results or reports with analytics to aid in management of spectrum and/or devices, and 4) other devices of the prior art do not function to provide real-time or near real-time data and analysis to allow for efficient management of the space and/or devices and signals therein.
Examples of relevant prior art documents include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. RE 43,066 for “System and method for reuse of communications spectrum for fixed and mobile applications with efficient method to mitigate interference” by inventor Mark Allen McHenry, filed Dec. 2, 2008, describes a communications system network enabling secondary use of spectrum on a non-interference basis. The system uses a modulation method to measure the background signals that eliminates self-generated interference and also identifies the secondary signal to all primary users via on/off amplitude modulation, allowing easy resolution of interference claims. The system uses high-processing gain probe waveforms that enable propagation measurements to be made with minimal interference to the primary users. The system measures background signals and identifies the types of nearby receivers and modifies the local frequency assignments to minimize interference caused by a secondary system due to non-linear mixing interference and interference caused by out-of-band transmitted signals (phase noise, harmonics, and spurs). The system infers a secondary node's elevation and mobility (thus, its probability to cause interference) by analysis of the amplitude of background signals. Elevated or mobile nodes are given more conservative frequency assignments than stationary nodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,424,268 for “System and Method for Management of a Shared Frequency Band” by inventors Diener, et al., filed Apr. 22, 2003, discloses a system, method, software and related functions for managing activity in an unlicensed radio frequency band that is shared, both in frequency and time, by signals of multiple types. Signal pulse energy in the band is detected and is used to classify signals according to signal type. Using knowledge of the types of signals occurring in the frequency band and other spectrum activity related statistics (referred to as spectrum intelligence), actions can be taken in a device or network of devices to avoid interfering with other signals, and in general to optimize simultaneous use of the frequency band with the other signals. The spectrum intelligence may be used to suggest actions to a device user or network administrator, or to automatically invoke actions in a device or network of devices to maintain desirable performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,249,631 for “Transmission power allocation/control method, communication device and program” by inventor Ryo Sawai, filed Jul. 21, 2010, teaches a method for allocating transmission power to a second communication service making secondary usage of a spectrum assigned to a first communication service, in a node which is able to communicate with a secondary usage node. The method determines an interference power acceptable for two or more second communication services when the two or more second communication services are operated and allocates the transmission powers to the two or more second communication services.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,094,610 for “Dynamic cellular cognitive system” by inventors Wang, et al., filed Feb. 25, 2009, discloses permitting high quality communications among a diverse set of cognitive radio nodes while minimizing interference to primary and other secondary users by employing dynamic spectrum access in a dynamic cellular cognitive system. Diverse device types interoperate, cooperate, and communicate with high spectrum efficiency and do not require infrastructure to form the network. The dynamic cellular cognitive system can expand to a wider geographical distribution via linking to existing infrastructure.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,565,811 for “Software-defined radio using multi-core processor” by inventors Tan, et al., discloses a radio control board passing a plurality of digital samples between a memory of a computing device and a radio frequency (RF) transceiver coupled to a system bus of the computing device. Processing of the digital samples is carried out by one or more cores of a multi-core processor to implement a software-defined radio.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,064,840 for “Method and system for determining spectrum availability within a network” by inventors McHenry, et al., filed Jun. 18, 2009, discloses an invention which determines spectrum holes for a communication network by accumulating the information obtained from previous received signals to determine the presence of a larger spectrum hole that allows a reduced listening period, higher transmit power and a reduced probability of interference with other networks and transmitters.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,326,313 for “Method and system for dynamic spectrum access using detection periods” by inventors McHenry, et al., filed Aug. 14, 2009, discloses methods and systems for dynamic spectrum access (DSA) in a wireless network. A DSA-enabled device may sense spectrum use in a region and, based on the detected spectrum use, select one or more communication channels for use. The devices also may detect one or more other DSA-enabled devices with which they can form DSA networks. A DSA network may monitor spectrum use by cooperative and non-cooperative devices, to dynamically select one or more channels to use for communication while avoiding or reducing interference with other devices.
U.S. Publication No. 2009/0143019 for “Method and apparatus for distributed spectrum sensing for wireless communication” by inventor Stephen J. Shellhammer, filed Jan. 4, 2008, discloses methods and apparatus for determining if a licensed signal having or exceeding a predetermined field strength is present in a wireless spectrum. The signal of interest maybe a television signal or a wireless microphone signal using licensed television spectrum.
U.S. Publication No. 2013/0090071 for “Systems and methods for communication in a white space” by inventors Abraham, et al., filed Apr. 3, 2012, discloses systems, methods, and devices to communicate in a white space. In some aspects, wireless communication transmitted in the white space authorizes an initial transmission by a device. The wireless communication may include power information for determining a power at which to transmit the initial transmission. The initial transmission may be used to request information identifying one or more channels in the white space available for transmitting data.
U.S. Publication No. 2012/0072986 for “Methods for detecting and classifying signals transmitted over a radio frequency spectrum” by inventors Livsics, et al., filed Nov. 1, 2011, discloses a method to classify a signal as non-cooperative (NC) or a target signal. The percentage of power above a first threshold is computed for a channel. Based on the percentage, a signal is classified as a narrowband signal. If the percentage indicates the absence of a narrowband signal, then a lower second threshold is applied to confirm the absence according to the percentage of power above the second threshold. The signal is classified as a narrowband signal or pre-classified as a wideband signal based on the percentage. Pre-classified wideband signals are classified as a wideband NC signal or target signal using spectrum masks.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,326,240 for “System for specific emitter identification” by inventors Kadambe, et al., filed Sep. 27, 2010, describes an apparatus for identifying a specific emitter in the presence of noise and/or interference including (a) a sensor configured to sense radio frequency signal and noise data, (b) a reference estimation unit configured to estimate a reference signal relating to the signal transmitted by one emitter, (c) a feature estimation unit configured to generate one or more estimates of one or more feature from the reference signal and the signal transmitted by that particular emitter, and (d) an emitter identifier configured to identify the signal transmitted by that particular emitter as belonging to a specific device (e.g., devices using Gaussian Mixture Models and the Bayesian decision engine). The apparatus may also include an SINR enhancement unit configured to enhance the SINR of the data before the reference estimation unit estimates the reference signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,835,319 for “System and method for identifying wireless devices using pulse fingerprinting and sequence analysis” by inventor Sugar, filed May 9, 2007, discloses methods for identifying devices that are sources of wireless signals from received radio frequency (RF) energy, and, particularly, sources emitting frequency hopping spread spectrum (FHSS). Pulse metric data is generated from the received RF energy and represents characteristics associated thereto. The pulses are partitioned into groups based on their pulse metric data such that a group comprises pulses having similarities for at least one item of pulse metric data. Sources of the wireless signals are identified based on the partitioning process. The partitioning process involves iteratively subdividing each group into subgroups until all resulting subgroups contain pulses determined to be from a single source. At each iteration, subdividing is performed based on different pulse metric data than at a prior iteration. Ultimately, output data is generated (e.g., a device name for display) that identifies a source of wireless signals for any subgroup that is determined to contain pulses from a single source.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,131,239 for “Method and apparatus for remote detection of radio-frequency devices” by inventors Walker, et al., filed Aug. 21, 2007, describes methods and apparatus for detecting the presence of electronic communications devices, such as cellular phones, including a complex RF stimulus is transmitted into a target area, and nonlinear reflection signals received from the target area are processed to obtain a response measurement. The response measurement is compared to a pre-determined filter response profile to detect the presence of a radio device having a corresponding filter response characteristic. In some embodiments, the pre-determined filter response profile comprises a pre-determined band-edge profile, so that comparing the response measurement to a pre-determined filter response profile comprises comparing the response measurement to the pre-determined band-edge profile to detect the presence of a radio device having a corresponding band-edge characteristic. Invention aims to be useful in detecting hidden electronic devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,369,305 for “Correlating multiple detections of wireless devices without a unique identifier” by inventors Diener, et al., filed Jun. 30, 2008, describes at a plurality of first devices, wireless transmissions are received at different locations in a region where multiple target devices may be emitting, and identifier data is subsequently generated. Similar identifier data associated with received emissions at multiple first devices are grouped together into a cluster record that potentially represents the same target device detected by multiple first devices. Data is stored that represents a plurality of cluster records from identifier data associated with received emissions made over time by multiple first devices. The cluster records are analyzed over time to correlate detections of target devices across multiple first devices. It aims to lessen disruptions caused by devices using the same frequency and to protect data.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,155,649 for “Method and system for classifying communication signals in a dynamic spectrum access system” by inventors McHenry, et al., filed Aug. 14, 2009, discloses methods and systems for dynamic spectrum access (DSA) in a wireless network wherein a DSA-enabled device may sense spectrum use in a region and, based on the detected spectrum use, select one or more communication channels for use. The devices also may detect one or more other DSA-enabled devices with which they can form DSA networks. A DSA network may monitor spectrum use by cooperative and non-cooperative devices, to dynamically select one or more channels to use for communication while avoiding or reducing interference with other devices. A DSA network may include detectors such as a narrow-band detector, wide-band detector, TV detector, radar detector, a wireless microphone detector, or any combination thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,494,464 for “Cognitive networked electronic warfare” by inventors Kadambe, et al., filed Sep. 8, 2010, describes an apparatus for sensing and classifying radio communications including sensor units configured to detect RF signals, a signal classifier configured to classify the detected RF signals into a classification, the classification including at least one known signal type and an unknown signal type, a clustering learning algorithm capable of finding clusters of common signals among the previously seen unknown signals; it is then further configured to use these clusters to retrain the signal classifier to recognize these signals as a new signal type, aiming to provide signal identification to better enable electronic attacks and jamming signals.
U.S. Publication No. 2011/0059747 for “Sensing Wireless Transmissions From a Licensed User of a Licensed Spectral Resource” by inventors Lindoff, et al., filed Sep. 7, 2009, describes sensing wireless transmissions from a licensed user of a licensed spectral resource includes obtaining information indicating a number of adjacent sensors that are concurrently sensing wireless transmissions from the licensed user of the licensed spectral resource. Such information can be obtained from a main node controlling the sensor and its adjacent sensors, or by the sensor itself (e.g., by means of short-range communication equipment targeting any such adjacent sensors). A sensing rate is then determined as a function, at least in part, of the information indicating the number of adjacent sensors that are concurrently sensing wireless transmissions from the licensed user of the licensed spectral resource. Receiver equipment is then periodically operated at the determined sensing rate, wherein the receiver equipment is configured to detect wireless transmissions from the licensed user of the licensed spectral resource.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,463,195 for “Methods and apparatus for spectrum sensing of signal features in a wireless channel” by inventor Shellhammer, filed Nov. 13, 2009, discloses methods and apparatus for sensing features of a signal in a wireless communication system are disclosed. The disclosed methods and apparatus sense signal features by determining a number of spectral density estimates, where each estimate is derived based on reception of the signal by a respective antenna in a system with multiple sensing antennas. The spectral density estimates are then combined, and the signal features are sensed based on the combination of the spectral density estimates. Invention aims to increase sensing performance by addressing problems associated with Rayleigh fading, which causes signals to be less detectable.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,311 for “System and method of detecting potential video traffic interference” by inventors Huffman, et al., filed Nov. 30, 2007, describes a method of detecting potential video traffic interference at a video head-end of a video distribution network is disclosed and includes detecting, at a video head-end, a signal populating an ultra-high frequency (UHF) white space frequency. The method also includes determining that a strength of the signal is equal to or greater than a threshold signal strength. Further, the method includes sending an alert from the video head-end to a network management system. The alert indicates that the UHF white space frequency is populated by a signal having a potential to interfere with video traffic delivered via the video head-end. Cognitive radio technology, various sensing mechanisms (energy sensing, National Television System Committee signal sensing, Advanced Television Systems Committee sensing), filtering, and signal reconstruction are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,311,509 for “Detection, communication and control in multimode cellular, TDMA, GSM, spread spectrum, CDMA, OFDM, WiLAN, and WiFi systems” by inventor Feher, filed Oct. 31, 2007, teaches a device for detection of signals, with location finder or location tracker or navigation signal and with Modulation Demodulation (Modem) Format Selectable (MFS) communication signal. Processor for processing a digital signal into cross-correlated in-phase and quadrature-phase filtered signal and for processing a voice signal into Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexed (OFDM) or Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) signal. Each is used in a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) and in Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network. Device and location finder with Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Global Mobile System (GSM) and spread spectrum Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) is used in a cellular network. Polar and quadrature modulator and two antenna transmitter for transmission of provided processed signal. Transmitter with two amplifiers operated in separate radio frequency (RF) bands. One transmitter is operated as a Non-Linearly Amplified (NLA) transmitter and the other transmitter is operated as a linearly amplified or linearized amplifier transmitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,514,729 for “Method and system for analyzing RF signals in order to detect and classify actively transmitting RF devices” by inventor Blackwell, filed Apr. 3, 2009, discloses methods and apparatuses to analyze RF signals in order to detect and classify RF devices in wireless networks are described. The method includes detecting one or more radio frequency (RF) samples; determining burst data by identifying start and stop points of the one or more RF samples; comparing time domain values for an individual burst with time domain values of one or more predetermined RF device profiles; generating a human-readable result indicating whether the individual burst should be assigned to one of the predetermined RF device profiles; and, classifying the individual burst if assigned to one of the predetermined RF device profiles as being a WiFi device or a non-WiFi device with the non-WiFi device being a RF interference source to a wireless network.
However, none of the prior art references provide solutions to the limitations and longstanding unmet needs existing in this area for automatically identifying open space in a wireless communications spectrum. Thus, there remains a need for automated identification of open space in a wireless communications spectrum in near real time.